Lynx (weapon)
The Lynx, or GM6 as referred to within the game files, is a high-power, bullpup sniper rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts ''and ''Advanced Warfare. It is used in the Helo Scout pointstreak in Ghosts. Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign The Lynx is the Ghosts' primary weapon in "Clockwork". It can also be found in "End of the Line", and it is used as well by enemy snipers in "Sin City". Multiplayer The Lynx appears in multiplayer. It is tied with the L115 in terms of largest default one shot kill area without attachment modifications, having an additional multiplier to the upper legs. This makes it a formidable weapon even without the use of Chrome Lined. It handles the slowest out of all sniper rifles in Ghosts. It has the slowest base movement speed at only 80%, the lowest ADS movement speed, is tied with the Maverick-A2 for lowest ADS time, and has the slowest reload speed of all sniper rifles. In addition, it has the slowest rate of fire of any semi-auto sniper rifle and also possesses the highest idle sway in its class. The aforementioned characteristics combine to make the Lynx most suitable for distanced engagements. Attachments wise, it is up to the player to suit their needs. The default scope of the Lynx is very bulky, making it difficult for the player at times. Due to this, a Thermal Scope is most preferred on this weapon, and many players will use this attachment in conjunction with this weapon. Extended Mags is very beneficial, as 4 extra bullets will be added into each magazine, allowing for a massive amount of ammunition to use. Armor-Piercing Rounds can be used to effect with this weapon in order to deal more damage to Juggernauts and kill Ballistic Vest users in one shot. The ACOG should be avoided at all times, as it makes this weapon much more inaccurate due to a large amount of added sway. As well, the Silencer is not a very good attachment for this weapon; however, some will like its use. There is a very noticeable delay before the Lynx is automatically reloaded when empty if the player is aiming down the scope. This trait is shared with the VKS, albeit at a shorter delay. This can easily be mitigated by exiting the scope as quickly as possible to allow the reload to start, or simply by pressing the reload button. In general, the Lynx is somewhat of a high maintenance weapon, as mobility issues must be accounted for, close quarters gunfights are a problem, and the recoil makes back-up shots difficult. However, if played correctly, the Lynx can prove to be a very devastating weapon capable of gunning down enemies with ease. Helo Scout The Lynx is featured in the Helo Scout gunstreak, and has many statistics different than of a regular Lynx. This Lynx has only half the magazine capacity, at a measly 4 rounds. However, this Lynx will always earn a one-shot kill when hitting standard enemies. The recoil is very minimal as well, contrary to the regular Lynx, which drastically pulls up with each shot. Furthermore, it has a faster ADS time of 0.4 seconds compared to the standard Lynx's 0.5 seconds. This gunstreak can also be used in conjunction with a Juggernaut (most commonly Juggernaut Recon), allowing for them to become a "Juggernaut Sniper". Getting kills with this gunstreak is the only way to get patches such as "The Long Kiss Goodnight". Safeguard Unlike most weapons in Safeguard mode, the Lynx isn't available via support drop crates; instead it is used exclusively in the Helo Scout reward. It retains its ability to kill in one shot, even against Destructors. Attachments Sights *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *Variable Zoom Lens Barrel *Silencer *Chrome Lined Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing Gallery Lynx model CoDG.png|The model of the weapon. Lynx CoDG.png|Lynx in first-person view. Lynx Helo Scout CoDG.png|Lynx used in a Helo Scout pointstreak. Lynx ADS CODG.png|Aiming down the sights of the Lynx. Simon Ghost Riley MP character holding Lynx CoDG.png|Simon "Ghost" Riley, multiplayer customization option, using the Lynx. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Campaign The Lynx returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. In campaign it can be picked up from the initial area in the mission "Throttle". Multiplayer Compared to its previous iteration, the Lynx causes significantly less damage than before. It can only achieve one-shot kills via headshots. Equipping a Suppressor will have little effect on the damage. The Lynx has much higher stability than the MORS and a higher rate of fire, although the recoil may make this difficult to take advantage of unless it is used at close ranges. The ACOG Scope and Iron Sights can turn the Lynx into a battle rifle and make better use of the high firing rate, though actual sniping will be much more problematic. Attachments *ACOG Scope *Variable Zoom Scope *Thermal Scope *Ballistic CPU *Stock *Tracker *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Extended Mags *Ironsights Supply Drop Variants *'Kingpin Elite' (Integrated Parabolic Microphone, Damage -1, Accuracy -1) * Tack-Driver Elite (Accuracy +3, Damage -1, Fire Rate -1, Handling -1) *'Combatant Professional '(Handling +2, Accuracy -2) * Quarterback Professional (Accuracy +2, Fire Rate -1, Handling -1) * Variable Professional '(Integrated Variable Zoom Scope, Accuracy -2) *'Flared Enlisted (Handling +1, Magazine Capacity -1) *'Slung Enlisted' (Mobility +1, Fire Rate -1) *'Improved Action Enlisted' (Fire Rate +1, Handling -1) *'13 Twist Enlisted' (Accuracy +1, Fire Rate -1) *'Snake Oil (300 kills)' ( Handling +2, Fire Rate -1, Mobility -1) Exo Zombies In Exo Zombies, the Lynx is the only sniper rifle available, acquired through the 3D Printer. It is a one-hit-kill in the early rounds, but past round 15 it loses its one-hit-kill ability to body shots. Due to its scope, low magazine capacity and long reload time, the Lynx is not a great primary weapon to use in Exo Zombies. However, its high damage per shot (especially when upgraded) make it a good weapon as it has a one-hit kill capacity. Exo Reload is a good exo upgrade to use with it as it allows the player to reload faster. Gallery Lynx AW.png|The Lynx in first person Lynx scope overlay AW.png|Aiming down the sights Trivia Call of Duty: Ghosts *The Lynx's serial number is 4007452. *On the side of the weapon, "Guarding Angel" can be seen written in a peace symbol with wings. *"Black Hill " is written on the magazine. *The Lynx had a different reticle before the game's release. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *'Leopard GM6' can be see on the left side of the gun, it is much clearer when using a variant with a brighter colour scheme. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Sniper Rifles